


[Podfic] Don't Need No Credit Card To Ride This Train

by blackglass, canarypods (canarywrites), elrohir podfic (elrohir), idellaphod, LittleRedRobinHood, sobieru, sophinisba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Quidditch World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Author's summary: "Some things are better than money and fame. Like bantering with your friends and your girlfriend at the Quidditch World Cup."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Don't Need No Credit Card To Ride This Train

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Need No Credit Card To Ride This Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128395) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> For the POST-CANON challenge at Voiceteam 2020, week 4.

Cover by quoththegayven

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Don't+Need+No+Credit+Card+to+Ride+This+Train.mp3) | **Size:** 4.7 MB | **Duration:** 7:28 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
